Love X Blessing X Curse
by yui minatsuki
Summary: AU.Fml Juudai.Ryo's lost.Manjoume tried to marry Asuka,but accidentally end up with Juudai.They took a journey to find Ryo plus a way to cancel it. Moreover, Juudai hides something. Don't read if you hate. Rivalshipping. a bit RxA here.
1. Miai's Blessing

Title: Love X Blessing X Curse

I make Juudai as a girl here to keep my promise to someone. Even so, Juudai's outer appearance isn't changed here. Unlike in my other gender-bending fanfiction (YYH: Ai no Tame ni), here I refer Juudai as a girl from the beginning of the story since she's really a girl in this alternate universe.

Name was edited due to some critique (at first it's English name used together with Japanese name. sorry if it's no good)

Disclaimer: pretty obvious, I don't own Yugi Oh GX

Here goes…the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Miai's Blessing

* * *

_-in the Land of Blessing Rain-_

Asuka couldn't believe that this day would come—the day when she wore a wedding dress.

But not with Ryo—with Manjoume.

That's a very nightmare for her. How could this nightmare come? Well, it's because she lose the bet that she made before Manjoume dueling her. At first, she thought she could win, and then freed herself from Manjoume's disturbance which was started after Ryo disappear. But destiny failed her. She lose, and she would marry, albeit their young age.

Now Asuka could only hope for Miai no Kamisama (the Goddess of couple) to pity her. Manjoume chose Miai's church as a place of marriage because—as it's widely believe—a couple who's blessed by Miai would never be able to be separated. Manjoume believed by this way Asuka would have no way to leave him.

Asuka hoped for Miai to pity her: to not blessing this marriage. Miai no kamisama was only blessing the couple who's really a couple. It's showed by her gift called the Bracelet of Love. Here the procession: soon after the blessed couple entered the church, two identical bracelets would appear on the altar. Those were the gift of the goddess—the proof—that the couple was really a couple: two people whose destiny was to be together.

Manjoume believed that he and the blond girl was a blessed couple. Asuka? She definitely believed the opposite. She was sure that the Bracelet of Love would never appear on the altar—no matter how long they waited.

Fubuki Tenjouin, Asuka's brother, held his sister's hand when she out from the car, lead the girl to enter the church. Fubuki didn't oppose this marriage even he knew that Asuka loved Ryo. He did that because Ryo, his best friend, was missing mysteriously five years ago. He had given up looking for him, while Asuka never. The blonde girl still believed that Ryo was still alive, and he would come back someday.

Walking through the crowded seats, Asuka had a wild hope that Marufuji Ryo would suddenly destroy the church's roof using his Cyber Dragon and took her away. _'Great,' _She thought, '_Ryo was missing in the Land of Eternal Snow, thousand miles from here. There's no way he can be here to rescue me. Now you just sound like Juudai, imagining a kid-like fantasy show like that. Where is she anyway—at time like this?'_

Asuka scanned the row of people, and she saw Sho, Ryo's little brother. He looked sad, of course, his brother's love were going to marry another man.

But there's another look from his eyes. He's not only sad, but he also looked determine on something. And the glare of his eyes somehow gave her hope. Those eyes gave a look that he knew Ryo was still alive and he knew where to find him. Asuka was about to run to him, but Fubuki held her hand tightly.

They arrived in front of the altar. Manjoume was there, smiling happily (mockingly-in Asuka's point of view). He hastily placed himself beside her, replacing Fubuki.

Three minutes passed by, and nothing showed up on the altar. Asuka smiled mockingly at Manjoume. The spiky hair boy didn't budge. He held Asuka' arm so that she couldn't leave. He would wait—forever if it might—as he was sure that they were really a couple.

Suddenly, astonishing everyone, a blast of fire destroyed the roof of the church. Well, not all the roof was broken, but there's a newly-made hole which allowed a brunette with duel disk in let hand jumped, entering the church, landed on the aisle. A fire-type materialized duel monster, Burstinatrix was guarding her.

You know her.

"Juudai!" Asuka screamed, half happy of her sympathy and half to scold the chocolate-eyes girl for causing such a useless mess; the marriage wasn't looked to be blessed anyway. But the problem was Juudai didn't know about it.

"Release her, Manjoume!" Juudai pointed her index finger to the spiky hair boy.

"It's Manjoume-san, da! Juudai, I know you're stupid, but I wish you aren't stupid enough to continue this childish act! Asuka-chan is MY couple and it's useless for you to take her away from me. We are blessed!" Manjoume grabbed his duel disk from one of his servant, put Blood Sucker monster card on its slot and materialized that monster. "Scram or I'll kick you out!"

"No! You shouldn't force her, she is Ryo's!" Juudai walked to the altar, separating Manjoume from Asuka. "Manjoume, I challenge you to a duel! Right here right now! If I win, You will never marry Asuka. If I lose, well that's not going to be happened, so LET'S DUEL!" Juudai said stubbornly.

The guest of the party tried to separate them, but they were prevented by Burstinatrix. "How dare you interrupt a holy marriage in front of Miai!" one of the guests screamed to Juudai.

Speaking about the Kamisama…two identical black bracelets suddenly appeared on the altar. They were made by _mithrill* _and had shackle-like shape—minus the connecting chains. They were full with intrigued symbols engraved on it. They were the Bracelets of love.

"Ha ha ha ha! See? We are blessed!" Manjoume grabbed those bracelets then shoved Juudai away.

Manjoume locked one of the bracelets on his left hand, above his duel disk. Now he aimed for Asuka's hand.

Juudai stood up quickly and tackled him to the floor. Then, she grabbed Asuka hand to run away, but Fubuki hindered their way. The big brother said, "Juudai, it's enough! Ryo is nowhere to be found, do you wish Asuka to wait for him forever and never be married?"

Asuka frowned, "Wait forever? No, he isn't died! He's alive and I'll wait for him!"

"Yup! Ryo is a great duelist! He's never defeated in any duel, even in a stray duel!" Juudai stated confidently.

"Bllod Sucker, bite that slacker!" Manjoume gave a command to his monster to attack, Burstinatrix jumped to protect Juudai. Before those two monster fought, Fubuki was on their way, "Stop it! Don't you know that it'll be count as stray duel? It's prohibited! Do you want your masters to go to jail?"

"I don't need a stray duel! I'm able to defeat him in (legal) duel!" Juudai screamed.

"I don't need both!" suddenly Manjoume was right beside Juudai and he punched her right cheek. He punched her hardly, since he never thought Juudai as a girl. For him, the brunette wasn't a girl since she didn't have a good shape like Asuka. Besides, he still irritated that he never won duel against Juudai. The girl landed hardly on the floor meters away.

"Juudai!" Asuka wanted to help Juudai, but Manjoume grabbed her right hand, trying to clasp the other bracelet on her wrist. He astonished that the bracelet refused to be locked. Taking this chance, the blond girl kicked him away. Manjoume was thrown and landed on Juudai, who was trying to get up.

The two was ended up in this position: Manjoume was on top of Juudai, blushing heavily. Juudai unknowing of what had hit him hard, caressing her chest which was hit for the first place.

Something weighted her right hand.

Juudai looked at her wrist. There's a black bracelet with intrigued carving LOCKED there.

"NOOOOO!" Asuka screamed furiously, kicking Manjoume once again, threw him far away from Juudai. The brunette just blinked her eyes in confussion. "No! No! Juudai, I'm so sorry!" the crying blond girl hugged her tightly.

"What?" Juudai asked innocently, "Asuka, release me, it is hurt…"

"The bracelet…" all of the guests murmured in awe. "…you're blessed…"

"Blessed for what?" Juudai always sleept on every lesson—she only cared about duel, so it's normal for her to not understand this country's culture. Her origin was from the secluded village on a secluded island anyway—White Stone Island.

"Don't you learn, slacker?" Manjoume scolded her in frustration, "we are…we are…" he's unable to continue his sentence. Besides, the male guests of the church now all started to hug him. Juudai tried to stand up and asked him the continuation, but it's difficult since the female guests were also trying to hug her.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh…finally a blessed couple after years!"

"I'm happy for you…"

"Couple? Couple…what?" Juudai stuttered in frustration, "Asuka, am I failed? Have you married him?" Juudai confusion was doubled since the blonde girl shook her head tearfully in instant.

"I can't believe I marry a dork!" Manjoume—finally able to release him self—grabbed Juudai's collar and took her away from the crowd.

The blood Sucker and burstinatrix were guarding them to have a free space in the corner. Juudai just stayed quiet while Manjoume tried to pull the bracelet from her wrist—it didn't even budge.

"You marry a dork? When? Who is it?" Juudai innocently tried to start a conversation, "and, what is this bracelet anyway? Why do you want it so much?"

Manjoume was so angry, so irritated, so humiliated, until he knew he had to calm himself or else he would burst. He had to be composed: great crisis could only be finished by a calm mind.

"Juudai…" he said, astonishingly calmly.

"_Hai, nani_? (yes, what?)"

Manjoume took a deep breath, and said, "Juudai, this bracelet is the sign of Miai's blessing."

"Miai?"

"Miai no kamisama."

"Hmmm…?" Juudai tilted her head and laugh sheepishly, "I'm sorry Manjoume, I don't understand what you mean. Would you mind to explain it more clearly to me?"

"Juudai…this bracelet…" Manjoume sighed, and then screamed, "IS THE SIGN THAT YOU ARE MY WIFE! WIFE! OH MY GOD! IT'S ALL YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'm WHAT?" Juudai mouth agape, "but how? I don't want to marry yet! I'm still young! Too young to die! No…" she stammered.

"You are not dead, you are marrying me!" Manjoume still screamed, even not as loud as before.

"But it's the same! Being married is equal to die! No freedom, nurturing kids, cleaning the house, no time for duel, NO WAY!" Juudai tried to put off the bracelet, but even now the both of them try to do it, the bracelet didn't budge.

"You may not do that!" the fat middle aged women, Dorothy, separated both of them. (Burstinatrix and Blood Sucker didn't dare to hurt her)

"Why? I don't like it…" Juudai begged.

"Miai no kamisama have blessed you with this man. There's no force in this world that can destroy the blessing of Miai. Legend has proved! History has proved! Miai's blessing is real." Dorothy explained.

That explanation, Juudai could understand, but she didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to marry. So she said, "I don't want to die…I still want to duel! There must be a way to cancel it, right Manjoume?" Juudai pouted.

"This time you're right. This world is so wide! There must be someway out there!" Manjoume grabbed Juudai's hand, saying "come! I want to cancel this marriage as soon as possible."

Manjoume walked steadily to the exit. But a pale blue hair boy hindered the way.

"Scram!" Manjoume screamed.

That boy ignoring him, "_Anniki_*, don't go with him…you have promised me that we will look for _nii__-san_* after you messed up this marriage."

The black hair Manjoume wanted to scold him, but Asuka spoke first, "Sho-kun, you know where is Ryo? Tell me! Please…may I go with you?"

Fubuki came beside her, "do you finally find where he is? Is he alive? Is he alright?"

Juudai released her arm from Manjoume, "don't worry, I'll keep my promise. Let's look for _Kaiser_*! This marriage canceling can wait, right Manjoume?"

"Manjoume-san, da! (it's Manjoume-san!) How many times I should remind you and NO! This marriage canceling CANNOT wait!" Manjoume held Juudai's hand and dragged her away.

"Anniki…" Sho tried to reach Juudai.

"Sho…" Juudai tried to reach Syrus' hand.

"NO MORE DRAMAS!" Manjoume went between them.

"But, Manjoume, you should not be this cruel! Ryo is also your friend, right?" Juudai said.

"Are you saying that you don't mind to be married?" Manjoume said.

"Well, why don't we looking for its canceling while looking for Ryo?" Juudai smiled, "I know you want to look for Ryo too. You tried to marry Asuka not for betraying him, but because you're worried if she would be alone forever. No Manjoume, Ryo is still alive. We finally find some clue. This morning we heard that on the Land of Frozen Fire, people saw the spirit of Cyber Dragon. That monster is Kaizer's main card. If it showed up there, maybe Ryo is also."

Manjoume thought for a while, as usual, Juudai knew him well. "I understand. Well, maybe in that country we can find some way to destroy this." He pointed at his bracelet.

"Hmf, do as you wish, but Miai no Kamisama's blessing will never be destroyed" one of the guest said.

"You should be happy, you are blessed. If you denied it, you will get cursed." Another guest mumbled.

"Hei, if we get cursed, then we just need to over it. It's easy." Manjoume replied.

"Yeah." Juudai nodded and smiled, secretly touching her stomach, _'besides, living with a curse is not that bad—as long as no one knows that you have it.'_

Finally, Juudai, Manjoume, Sho, Fubuki, and Asuka set their journey to the Land of Frozen Fire.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

Note:

Duel in this AU are accepted as one way of fighting. Duelist or Dueler uses Cards and Duel disk. Magician uses Wand. Another type of fighter will be mentioned later.

Legal Duel, often referred as Duel, is an accepted duel on the most of the country. This duel fight over an imaginary life points (it could be 8000, 4000, etc depends on duel rules of the country). Damages in this duel aren't real, just the pain.

Stray duel is a duel which involved two or more Duelists over a real life. Some cards are pretty useless to be used in this no-rule duel (such as pot of greed, player have no shifted turn and may draw as many cards as possible as there's no rule). Trap card can be used like a spell card (with higher speed that no-icon spell card), high level monster can be summoned without tribute (but still it need a large amount of power). Damages in this duel are real.

Duelist=someone who do legal duel

Dueler=someone who do stray duel

Duel disk in this AU story is act as a 'wand' for a duelist. The difference from wand, duelist also need card to perform their 'magic'.

The title of this story is inspired by Hunter x Hunter style.

Anniki is nickname of Juudai by Sho

Sho called his brother Ryo by 'nii-san' (both anniki and onee-san means 'brother')

Miai no kamisama is an original character, thanks to Shin Souru to give me the name (at first, I just think of some god, but I can't name it) I hope this kind of religion-creating in this story doesn't bother you. It's just for the sake of the plot.

_Review please ^_^_


	2. Something that's Unspoken

Title: Love x Blessing x Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi oh GX

Chapter 2:

**Something that's Unspoken**

"Cool…." Juudai stared in awe the scenery in front of her: an avenue which was full of night light. Full color-animated advertising were everywhere and the lamps looked like it tended to defeat the stars. Juudai ran in excitement to look at the big card shop's display window.

"Yeah, this is sure a big city." Fubuki said. He looked at the white gothic Lolita dress that's displayed on 'Reborn'. "You know, Asuka, that gown suits you. Every man would surely turn their eyes on you."

"Just forget it." Asuka went away and stood beside Juudai, "Juudai, do you want to buy some cards?"

Fubuki heaved a big sigh, "this two ladies…they never regard their beauty. Come on, Manjoume, let's buy some gown to help their beauties show up."

"Manjoume smirked, "I'm sure Asuka have, but I doubt Juudai."

"Manjoume-kun, I won't forgive you if you insult her again!" Asuka reminded him, then she continued in a calmer tone, "Juudai, let's go to that shop! I will buy you some gowns."

"Nope. You not need to do that, Asuka. If you want to buy me something, just buy me some cards so that I can constantly defeat him in every duel." Juudai smiled widely.

"Juudai! I remind you! I almost win!" Manjoume scolded her, "if it's not for your unbelievable irritating luck at the very last turn I would have defeated you!"

"Let's go Asuka." Juudai chirped happily, ignoring Manjoume, pulling Asuka to enter the card shop.

"No! She's going this way!" Manjoume grabbed Asuka's hand, trying to pull her to enter 'Reborn'.

"Manjoume-kun! Release me!" Asuka scolded.

"No! I want to see you in that white dress! You must be looked so beautiful in that outfit! Unlike a certain flat chest who's better to be a boy since she has no girl-shape!" Manjoume refused to release her.

Asuka was going to throw another scolding, but she stopped as Juudai suddenly released her hand. "Juudai?"

"…"

"Juudai?" Asuka asked once again, trying to look at Juudai's eyes that were concealed by her bangs.

Suddenly that girl looked up and smiled _strangely_, "Ah, just go then, Asuka, he prefers you more than me. I can go alone. Bye." With those words, she ran away, lost in the crowd in second.

"…I hate you!" Asuka yanked her hand away from Manjoume. "Look what've you done? She's…she is your _wife_! Can't you guard her feeling?"

"Hey, it's an accidental marriage that both of us NOT wanted!" after saying that, Manjoume ran, "JUUDAI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? COME BACK HERE, SLACKER!" he lost in the crowd in second.

"…._anniki_…she says she's gonna buy cards, but where is she going? The card shop is here. Anniki!" Sho was going to chase Juudai, but both Asuka and Fubuki held his hand. "Why?" Sho asked innocently.

"I think they both need to talk privately for now. Ah, how if we eat dinner while we wait for them?" Fubuki said calmly.

"… I hope they come back quickly. _Anniki _has skipped lunch because of dueling Manjoume. She could be pretty bad if she's hungry…" Sho whispered worriedly, "and she forgot her wallet on me".

Juudai ran as fast as she could. But she couldn't take it much longer. First, she's hungry. Second, she's hungry. Third, she tired. So she decided to take a sudden turn in the dark alley in front of her. Scanning that area, she found a big square dump.

"How perfect!" she whispered, opened its lid then jumped in.

"Auch!"

"Ah…I'm sorr—"

"Shhhh…" the brown hair girl that has been there closed the lid," careful, they can hear us." She whispered very softly.

Juudai wanted to ask much, but she stayed quiet as many heavy footsteps came closer to their hidden place. Fortunately they just were passing away.

Not so long after that, another foot step is heard, more lightly but it's accompanied with scream. "JUUDAI! WHERE ARE YOU? JUUDAI! JUUDAI!" fortunately it's just passing away.

Both of the hiding brown hairs sighed in relief.

"I'm glad they go away, I don't want to be caught by them!" the short brown hair girl said. She had the same color hair as Juudai, but different in model, and she wear summer hat. "By the way, why are you running to? What are you running away from?" she asked Juudai.

"Em…that is…uh…" Juudai tried hard to put it into words, "because…he picked Asuka's hand…." Juudai looked ashamed, "well, I think now that I run for a stupid reason. I shouldn't angry. I….I don't like our marriage after all. It's going to be over…soon." She looked at her bracelet then smiled weakly, "and what about you? Why do you run away?"

"Me? I can't stand my parents, that's all!" she looked angry, "they never take care of me! They always work and work and work! They never play or even talk to me!"

"Woa…really? They are parents, right? Aren't they should play with their children? Why don't they?"

"Are you dumb? You ask a stupid question! I don't know what's wrong with me…they just…never talk to me…" a tear threaten to fall from her eyes.

"…really…never…as if they've died right when you were born?"

"No! Not like that…just…lately…"

"Hmm…it's good that they're not dead. You still can do something to make they care to you." Juudai smiled, forcedly.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I do now. I run away and I would never show up until they _themselves_ who look for me. Hey, what's the matter?" she asked Juudai who strangely looking down at her knee, hid her face behind her bangs.

"Nothing…." Juudai looked up again, "good luck for your hide and seek then." She smiled and about to go, but the girl gripped her hand.

"Hey, how if we make this hide and seek more lively?" she purposed, "we exchange our clothes, that way the one who looking for us will face double difficulties."

"…that if he's still looking for me. Maybe he will stop soon. I…doubt he want to find me. But I'll help your plan."

"Great!" she jumped out of the dump, "my name is Risa Clover, and you?"

"Juudai Yuki." She smiled, "let's do your plan then."

Manjoume sat on the bus stop even though he didn't think to take a bus. He just awful tired. Juudai could run fast if she wanted to, hungry or not hungry.

"I should have put a leash with a tracker on her neck! That dork!" Manjoume hissed, made some people stared at him in dislike, "and she has skipped lunch…and she haven't eat at all…and her bag, wallet, plus PDA are on Sho…and she's _easy_ to be lost! Arrggghhh!" he stood up and started to search, screaming Juudai's name again.

Then he stopped when seeing a girl with a red jacket that was the same as Juudai's. At first he felt happy, but then he realized that she didn't wear bracelet, and her hair looked strange.

"You!" he grabbed that girl's back collar, "Why do you wear Juudai's clothes? Where is she?" he asked harshly.

"Hey! Let me go!" Risa yanked his hand off, "so…it's you who is looking for Juudai. Poor boy, you can never find her now." She teased.

Manjoume was about to punch her right in her face, but he stopped as she said, "so you really care about her that much, huh? Then why don't you show it to her while she is around?"

Manjoume put his fist on his side, looking away. "I…do not care of her. You're mistaken."

"…in that intersection." Risa pointed her finger to the west, "she goes to the left from here."

As she finished her sentences, Manjoume darted away to that direction, screaming Juudai's name again.

"Do not care….huh?" she walked away. Looking that there's a boy with blue hair on the corner of the street, asking an old woman, Risa hid right before he looking at her direction.

'_It's Johan, this town best duelist. Oh my God…my parents even hire up a duelist to find me! This is bad…_.' She thought. Then she saw that Johan went to Juudai's direction. _'Oh…but he goes that way. I bet he's told by that woman to go after the girl's description that fits me before. He can't find me. Never.'_ She smirked and ran faster to east.

Juudai quickly hid in the dump (again ^_^ ;; ) when heard her name was screamed by a familiar voice. She hid there well until that voice faded in the distance. Then she got out from that smelly place, sat, and hugged her knees beside that dump.

'…_what have I done?'_ she smiled in her confusion, _'I'm totally hungry, and my other friends must be worried about me now.'_ She thought, didn't know that Fubuki was saying to Sho and Asuka that Juudai and Manjoume might be together in a happy heart-to-heart moment now. _'I…should not run in the first place…I shouldn't run. He doesn't want me. It's clear. I know that. I accept it. But….' _She remembered when Manjoume held Asuka's hand—not only that time, but also countless previous time before. It's always Asuka. Always…

She knew she should not been hurt. That was Manjoume anyway. She could always shake it off before. She… _didn't_ in love with him, right? But it did really hurt right now—that she had thought of it over and over again. She buried her face in her knees and started sobbing quietly. Not long after that, she fell asleep.

But she slept not too long, as a hand shook her gently.

"Risa Clover? Is that you?" an unfamiliar voice asked Juudai. That girl raised her head half asleep, shook her head, then got back to sleep.

"Hey…since you're not Risa Clover, why are you wearing her dress?" that blue hair boy smiling, looked at the photo given to him: a stern girl wearing red with white lace dress and white summer hat. That's exactly what Juudai was wearing now—minus the dirt and bad smell. And Juudai looked sweet.

"Hey….wake up, would you? Please, I need your help to find this girl, her parents are really worried." That boy shook Juudai softly, "would you help me please?"

"…then tell her parents that they should look for her by themselves… She would show herself if they do so, I'm sure." Juudai mumbled, half asleep, "…I've met her. She only craves for her parents' attention."

"Oh, thanks for the information." The blue hair boy opened his PDA, and sent an email to Risa's parents, "then, how about you? Don't you want to go home? Where's your home?"

"….White Stone island…."

'_White Stone island? That creepy island where many people lost and can't be found? Moreover…that's million meters from here.'_ The boy thought, observing the sleeping girl in front of him. Then he looked at the duel disk on her left hand. "Hey…you're a duelist too. Why do you end up in this Emerald town? This town banned all duelist magic except in the duel arena—the duelist of this town is an exception. So this is not so much fun city for outsider duelist."

"….I…want to look for my friend…we have to go through this town to go to the Land of Frozen Fire…"

"'we'? So you didn't come here alone…where's your friends?"

"…..hungry…." Juudai whispered as a grumbling sound suddenly heard.

"Hmf…Well, if you're hungry, let me treat you, as the reward for your information." The blue hair boy smiled.

"Really?" suddenly Juudai woke up, eyes wide in awe.

"Really. By the way, my name is Johan. What is yours?" he asked, thinking _'Surely this girl is as cute as a lost puppy…'_

"Yuki Juudai!" she said happily.

While the two walked and chit chatted to the burger restaurant, a spiky black hair boy spotted them then ran to them.

"JUUDAI! Where have you been? Fool!" Manjoume grabbed Juudai's hand, yanking it off from Johan's grip. "Let's go home!" he walked, pulling Juudai harshly with him.

"Wait. That young lady is going to have dinner with me. I shall thank her properly." Johan stated. Hearing herself called as 'lady', Juudai flushed.

"No! She goes with me! End of discussion!" without looking back, Manjoume dragged Juudai away with him.

"Hmm…ok then. See you later, Yuki-chan." Johan waved his hand, smiling.

"It's 'farewell'!" Manjoume exclaimed, irritated.

Juudai glanced at Johan for the last time; she smiled and waved her hand. After that, she looked up at the spiky hair boy in front of him, and then looked at the black bracelets on their joined hands.

'_Manjoume…is it ok for me…to like you more than friend? Or…have I already liked you more than friend?' _she was so deep in thought until she stumbled a little.

"Becareful dork. Geez…can't you become more like Asuka—gentle, careful, and smart? At least….fight your carelessness!"

"…..I'm sorry, Manjoume." Juudai whispered sadly.

**To be continued**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**

**Review please….. **


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love X Blessing X Curse

Note: Juudai, Sho, Manjoume 16 years old

Ryo (when he's lost 5 years ago) 13 years old

Fubuki 18 years old

Chapter 3: Clues

"Manjoume, I'm hungry…" Juudai groaned.

"Fine! Fine! We'll eat! But we have to meet our friends first! They have to be worried!"

000888000

~in the hotel~

"Oh, but we have eaten two hours ago." Fubuki said calmly after Manjoume asked them to go out for dinner.

"Nee(hey)…why did you leave us?" Juudai asked, half conscious. She so hungry!

Asuka looked at Juudai's condition then turned to scold Manjoume, "Why…you're so irresponsible, Manjoume-kun? You should bring her to the restaurant immediately when you find her!:

"…Actually he just dragged me away when we met near K.C burger…." Juudai said,"..where Johan wanted to treat me."

"What? Johan? Dare ka (who's that)?" Sho aksked innocently.

"Um…he—"

"He's NO ONE!" Manjoume said harshly.

"…" Fubuki, Asuka, and Sho looked at each other and nodded their head as if agreed to one thing.

"Let's go to that K.C burger! They exclaimed. _'We want to know what Johan is like. Maybe we'll meet him there!' _they thought.

000888000

~in K.C burger~

"Yay! Food!" Juudai smiled happily when she received her tray of food. Although she's a bit irritated that Manjoume chose to sit right beside Asuka, not beside her.

When everyone had been on ease that Juudai had been fed, Fubuki, Asuka, Sho, and Manjoume realized that Juudai wore pretty cloth which was full of laces.

"…." Fubuki and the other male were speechless.

"Eh…Juudai, you look so cute," Asuka said cheerfully,"where did you get that gown? Was that..um…Johan who bought it for you?"

"Hmmm? No, I exchanged my dress with Risa."

"Risa? Who is Risa?"

"She's a runaway girl whom Johan looked for…" Juudai put her burger and looked away," I wonder whether he has found Risa….Oh!" Juudai suddenly stood up. "Johan, is that you?"

Johan, who heard someone calling his name looked away from his burger and smiled widely when he spotted Juudai. "Oh, Yuki-chan." He grabbed his tray and moved to Juudai and friends' table.

He sat between Juudai and Sho. Manjoume regretted immediately that he chose to sit between Fubuki and Asuka.

"Yuki-chan, I never thought that we'll meet again." Johan said smiling to Juudai after glanced at Manjoume. Fubuki could see something burned in Manjoume's eyes.

"So do I." Juudai smiled cutely.

Fubuki could sense that Manjoume was burned, not literally though.

"So, um…they are your friends whom you go with?" Johan ignored Manjoume's burning stare.

"Yup. There…Fubuki Tenjouin, Manjoume Jun, and Asuka Tenjouin." Juudai pointed at her friends on the opposite side of the table one by one. "…and the one beside you is Sho Marufuji."

"Hi there, I'm Johan Anderson, nice to meet you." Johan looked at Sho," so…you're Marufuji, as if in Ryo Marufuji? Are you his brother?"

"Yeah, I'm his brother," Sho smiled sadly, remembering his lost brother," I hope he's ok…."

"I see. You try to look for him. He's a great duelist, I wish I could duel him sometime." Johan said, then he came up with an idea, "hey, how if I go with you to find him? I've looked for many people before and I've found them all. I have connection in many towns too, I can help you."

"We DONT need your help. So much for your excuse to get close to Juudai." Manjoume grumbled.

"Why you're so angry about? Ah, and I'm not-" Johan said calmly.

"—As you can see!" Manjoume raised his fist, showing Johan his bracelet," that we are couple blessed by Miai."

"But…I thought that you don't like that marriage and looking for a way to cancel it?" Sho said innocently.

If only Manjoume's glaring eyes could kill, Sho was dead right now.

"Oh, so you don't like that marriage? Then…I might be able to help you finding way to cancel it." Johan smiled, "I know some people that claimed they can do that."

"I'm still hungry." Juudai suddenly said, "I want to buy more burgers."

"Then, I'll treat you, Yuki-chan." Johan put his hand on Juudai's shoulder.

"Ah….arigatougozaimasu!" Juudai smiled widely while Johan left to take more burgers. Juudai followed him.

If only Manjoume's glaring eyes could kill, Johan was dead right now.

"…." Fubuki, Asuka, and Sho looked at each other, sharing one thought. Then they set their eyes on Manjoume.

"Manjoume-kun, are you jealous?" they asked in chorus.

Manjoume looked away, "that's impossible." he grumbled.

"Hmmmmm." The three hummed in unison. Then Sho said, "You know, I think we'll need Johan's help. He does say that looking for people is his job and he has the connection. He can help us."

"You don't mind, right?" Fubuki asked Manjoume, raising one of his eye brows.

"Grmblbl. Up to you." Manjoume was lost by three eye glares.

Juudai and Johan came back, bringing another tray of food.

"Johan, we agree to ask for your help. How much do you asked for the payment?" Fubuki asked.

"You don't need to. I'll help you as friend." Johan answered.

Manjoume frowned and grumbled in whisper, "another excuse!"

"Johan-san, do you really want to go with us?" Juudai asked while chewing her burger.

Yeah, I'll go with you. I already have some clues after all." Johan stated, looking at how cute Juudai was now. Seeing Manjoume frowned deeper, he added, "I'm interested in this case since there're many people who had been lost before in the Land of Eternal Snow that is around White Stone Island."

Sho looked worried, then asked, "Do…do you think…how could that happen?"

Johan took his blue pocket book from his bag and explained, "Probably it's a dimensional rift. Somehow, the borderline between this dimension where we live in and the other dimension is corrupted. I don't know what dimension it is, but it looks like the time logic there is different—about a half. There's a case, just call him Mr. X. he's been lost since 12 years ago. But, 2 years ago when he's found near to the Land of Frozen Fire, he's only aged 5 years older than before, and he lost his memories."

"So…so it means…, that if we find my brother, he'll lose his memories? And he'll be younger than me? Oh my God…" Sho looked shocked.

Asuka, Fubuki, Juudai, and manjoume looked sad, "Ryo…will lose his memories…? All of those?" she asked in trembled voice.

"…probably. But there's also a possibility that he'll be just all right. We're talking about another unknown dimension here, anything can be happened." Johan tried to cheer them up.

"…anything…including the possibility of…death." Sho whispered gloomy.

There's silence for a while. Everyone thought deeply. Then suddenly Juudai's PDA rang.

"Oh, it's Daitokuji-sensei," Juudai smiled, reading his email, "He asked me where I am. He wants to meet me."

Asuka tried to be cheerful, "he must miss you a lot. It's been 8 years since he left you in the Land of Blessing Rain."

"Hey, may I know who Daitokuji-sensei is?" Johan tried to bend the speaking topic too.

"He's my guardian since I was child. He left me to…to look for certain thing…" Juudai answered.

"Hmm…and what was that certain thing?" Johan asked further innocently.

"That..that is…" Juudai was confused. Unlike Daitokuji, she couldn't lie in ease. She'd rather be quiet than spoke the truth.

"He looks for the sorcerer stone," Asuka answered as what Daitokuji had told her, helping Juudai without realizing anything, "he left Juudai to stay with my family after that."

"How about your parents?" Johan asked.

"Um…I don't know…about them…" Juudai smiled forcefully and continued to eat.

"Uh…by the way, where do you will go after this town? I mean…to go to that Land of Eternal snow—from west route or south-west route? We can only start deep investigation when we're there. Not to mention if my friends give me information before." Johan tried to bend the topic again.

"We plan to go through the west. So we're going to the Land of Rock, by train, tomorrow morning." Fubuki said.

"Ah…then I'll tell Daitokuji-sensei to meet me there." Juudai was indeed happy that she would see his guardian again. She finished her last burger.

"Now, Juudai, since you've finished. Let's go now." Manjoume stood, "and you, Johan. Leave! We'll meet at train station tomorrow."

"Yeah. Now it's really 'see you later', Yuki-chan." Johan smiled (mockingly, in Manjoume's point of view)

Johan waved his hand and went away. The group replied by waving their hands too. Manjoume turned away and acted as if he didn't see it.

'_Is the people that Johan know—claimed to be able to remove the bracelet—are really able to do that?_' Juudai thought, _'ah, that's no use. Now that I think about it, the bracelet isn't a problem to me. It's removed or not, Manjoume will not be with me because…because…' _she thought about the mark of monster reborn on her stomach.

To be continued….


	4. Love x Blessing x Curse chapter 4

I'm bloody late. I'm so sorry. Stress in work and depression because of thesis were so hard for me. I was in no-shape back then. Now that I finally find my self again I've revised the previous chapter—grammatical error, typo, and words that are not explaining what I want to say well (this one is surely fatal T T ).

disclaimer: I don't own Yugi oh GX nor Duel Monster game

* * *

**Love X Blessing X Curse**

**Chapter 4: Dream**

**

* * *

**

_10:30 Am - Juudai –_

_to: Daitokuji-sensei_

Have you find it all?

_-sent-_

_-erased-_

_-received-_

_10:32 Am - Daitokuji-sensei –_

_to: Juudai_

Not all, but quite a lot. Juudai-sama, I suggest you not to follow the trip to find Ryo Marufuji. It would be better if you go with me for the rest finding. You don't want to drag your friends to this mess, right?

_-erased-_

Juudai looked secretly at her friends for a while. Asuka was reading a book on her seat. Sho was listening to music. Manjoume was looking at the scenery silently through the window. Fubuki was talking to Johan about women.

_-reply-_

_10:40 Am – Juudai –_

_to: Daitokuji-sensei_

I don't want to, but I don't want to be separated from them either. And I want to be with them the longest I can. _Nee_, Daitokuji-sensei, if only the word forever really exists, that must be nice, isn't it? I wish I could be with them forever.

Btw, have they found Ryo?

_-sent-_

_-erased-_

_-received-_

_10:44 Am - Daitokuji-sensei –_

_to: Juudai_

That's nice, but impossible. But, if you win, you'll reach that eternity, although you wouldn't be with them. That is, unfortunately, for sure.

No, they haven't found him yet. He erased the trace of summoning. We failed to know his position. I'm so sorry, Juudai-sama.

_-erased-_

_-reply-_

_10:45 Am – Juudai –_

_to: Daitokuji-sensei_

*punch!

You've said '-sama' twice! Enough with that, haven't I told you that I don't like being called with that honorific? :s

Sensei, if they find Ryo, would you please ask them not to remove his memories? If they ask him nicely, I'm sure Ryo wouldn't tell the others about the boundary of our world.

_-sent-_

_-erased-_

_-received-_

_10:48 Am - Daitokuji-sensei –_

_to: Juudai_

*that hurts nyaa~ XP

If it's our people who find him that might be possible. But, if it's Guardian's who get him, I can't guarantee…

_-erased-_

"Juudai, what's going on?"

The sudden question that came from Manjoume astonished Juudai. Furthermore, she never thought that Manjoume would look at her with that serious face, not an underestimating glare like usual.

"A….um….what do you mean by 'what's going on' ?" she stuttered.

"It's so unusual for you to look so serious. I never thought that you have that kind of expression besides your goofy look." Manjoume looked at her right in the eyes.

"…I….I don't understand what you mean." Juudai glanced to the rock mountain scenery outside the window. "Woah…what a rock!" she exclaimed.

Johan and Fubuki stopped their conversation and looked through the window too. "Well, looks like we'll reach the station in no time." Johan said, "Let's prepare to get down."

"Yea! I really want to meet Daitokuji-sensei! He must be waiting for me too!" Juudai quickly stood and run out from the compartment.

Seeing Juudai ran away, eager to meet her guardian, Manjoume remembered the first time when he met her.

_A little brown hair girl with duel disk stood beside a tall man in a traveler's cloak. The girl was sweet, and her smile was the most carefree in this world. When the girl looked at Manjoume, she smiled happily and said, "Hi. You bring a duel disk! Let's duel!" _

Manjoume had never thought that it would be his very first defeat. Moreover, Juudai said that it was a fun duel. It only flared up his anger to that girl since he's the one who's lost. Since that, Manjoume was so obsessed to duel—to win—from Juudai.

Juudai came to the Land of Blessing Rain when she was around eight, together with Daitokuji, to Asuka's house which was an orphanage near Manjoume's big mansion. Daitokuji, the alchemist, said that he had found Juudai stranded on the beach when she was a baby. He had raised her this long time and now he wanted to leave Juudai in that orphanage because he couldn't bring her in his journey. He wanted Juudai to learn in this city to be a duelist like she always wanted.

That was so-called the truth that Manjoume knew.

The train stopped. Juudai went down from the train and quickly ran to look for Daitokuji. She found him standing under the station's big clock.

"Daitokuji-sensei! It's been a long time!" Juudai said cheerfully.

"Yea. It takes long time to be able to gather this amount of power." Daitokuji put his hand on his cloak. Something was hidden beneath it.

"….."

"…I hope you'll be alright when you take this." Daitokuji said seriously.

Juudai paused for a moment and then smiled, "well…it's a kind of 'it can't be helped', right? I have to take it no matter what: the boundary has gotten weaker and weaker. We have to defeat Guardian as soon as possible."

"…." Daitokuji heaved a sigh, "I'm afraid that it's not 'soon'. We have to go now."

"Wha..? But you haven't found all the fragments! Besides, I want to stay with my friends a little while longer!" Juudai unconsciously spoke loudly.

"? Juudai, your friends are coming!"

Sho and the others walked approaching them. "Juudai, I thought you'll be really happy to meet him. But, why do you look so depressed? Is there something wrong?" Asuka said.

"No. Nothing wrong. We just want to have a little talk after a long time. See you later, guys." Juudai grabbed Daitokuji's hand and went away without a second look to her friends.

"Wait! Juudai—"

"I bring my PDA with me, I won't get lost! I'm not as careless as you think, Manjoume." Juudai said, suppressing her anger. Then she turned and smiled widely, "See you later."

She ran, dragging Daitokuji behind her.

"So he is Juudai's guardian….then… I think it's good for them to talk in private. They haven't met each other for a long time." Johan said, "while waiting for the ship to the Land of Frozen Fire, let's start looking for the information. Maybe we can get another clue here."

"I agree." Asuka said, "furthermore, looks like they're going to discuss something serious. Maybe it's about Juudai's future. I heard a bit what her last saying. Looks like Daitokuji wants Juudai to go with him."

"She won't go. I'm sure she'll stay with us. That slacker loves duel. She always wanted to be a duelist, not an alchemist." Manjoume tried to sound confident.

"I see. Looks like you've been together with her for a long time that you can say it." Johan said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time, unlike you. Let's look for the information. I'll go by my self. Bye." Manjoume said coldly and left.

Johan looked at Manjoume as he mingled with the crowd. He remembered the time when he and Juudai walked to K.C burger before being disturbed by Manjoume.

"_Juudai, that bracelet in your hand…is it the Bracelet of Love? The bracelet that is given by the Goddess of couple? Wow, I don't know that you've been married at your age." Johan asked._

"_Well…this bracelet...is a kind of mistake." Juudai looked at her shoes sadly._

"_Why? You don't love the one who is tied with you?"_

"_He doesn't want me as his lover, and I… love him as a friend." Juudai looked away, "can we talk about something else, not in this subject?"_

'_Juudai looked so sad at that time, and Manjoume looked worried this time,'_ Johan thought. _'I don't know what happen between them, but I hope Juudai will be alright. She looked a bit strange when she talked to her guardian.'_

Without everyone knowing, Manjoume followed Juudai and Daitokuji secretly. He knew that the last smile of Juudai was forced, and that she's angry. She's hiding something. So he followed them without thinking why he was worried.

In the crowded street, Juudai was a bout to turn into a small, quiet, alley, but Daitokuji dragged her to the shop beside it instead. "He follows us; I can sense his life energy. We should not stop to talk there. It would be too suspicious for him." Daitokuji whispered to Juudai.

"'He'? Who…? But we can't talk in this shop either."

"One of your friend. We still can talk, don't worry."

Entering the store, Juudai let herself being dragged away to girls garment section. There, Daitokuji chose traveler's cloak and alchemist outfit for her. "It's for you. Try it!" the older man gave the dresses to Juudai.

Juudai looked at him for a moment and then spoke, "You are NOT serious, are you? I've told you I don't want to leave my friend!"

"I'm deeply serious. Listen, I have conclude that it's better for you to prepare to be what I want you to be start from now. Your time of being duelist has over. You cannot be selfish forever." Daitokuji tried to convey what he wanted Juudai to consider without raising suspicion.

"But…but…"

"You have to train yourself start from now, and it's impossible for you to train without me. And it's impossible for me to stop my journey. And it's impossible for me to reach what both of us want to achieve without you."

"…"

"Besides, we could try to find Ryo Marufuji during our journey. Now, try this cloak and dress. Let me see how you look." Daitokuji put things he chose to Juudai's hand. And then he pushed Juudai to the dressing room.

Inside the dressing room, Juudai realized that there's small carved wooden box among the dresses. She looked at that box sadly. "Please consider." Daitokuji said from the outside.

"…." Juudai changed her previous dress into the outfit which Daitokuji had chosen for her and stepped out. "I understand," she said in whisper, "but at least please let me be with my friend until we reached the land of Eternal Snow. There, when my friends start their investigation, we start our journey."

'What if your friends find the truth about Ryo, you, and our world there?' Daitokuji made sentence without making a sound. This time he could not stand to emphasize his worry toward this subject.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Juudai smiled. "I will make sure of that."

"….well I have no option if you say so." Daitokuji smiled tiredly and placed his hand on Juudai's waist pocket where the box was kept. "Keep it, you will need it." He said with alerting tone.

Juudai became a bit pale. If Daitokuji said so, it meant that the Guardian had started to infiltrate this dimension to look for her. She didn't know that the situation was this serious.

"…now you know why I want you to come with me." Daitokuji said in carefree, for not raising suspicion.

The images of her friends filled her mind. Keep that in her mind, Juudai made her decision confidently," Everything will be alright. I'm the person who is going to be the best duelist in the world. I'm strong."

"I see." Daitokuji heaved a sigh, kept his 'you-could-not-be-a-duelist' words inside his mind, and gave the money to Juudai. When that girl paid the bill in the cashier, for a moment, Juudai's black bracelet was seen by her guardian.

"That…How come do you get it?" Daitokuji asked, pointing to the bracelet when they were outside the store.

"Oh? This? I got it by mistake." Juudai answered in gloom.

"Hmm. By mistake or not, the legend sure is romantic. It's connected to each other by mythical chains."

"Legend? Connected?"

"The legend said so. It says the blessing ties the couple to be together forever. If one of them dies, the soul will be chained to the other one until he or she dies at least."

"What a superstitious thing. I don't think the legend is right."

"Well, a legend is a legend. No one can proof it for real since it's about soul. Some people who claim to be able to see ghost said that they have seen that kind of thing—chained soul to its couple."

"…I prefer the word 'creepy' than 'romantic'. Ah, it's not real after all. Even if it's real, that Goddess of couple should remove this bind as it is a mistake. Why does she give bracelets to Manjoume and me? He loves Asuka so much, how come he ended up with me?" Juudai said bitterly.

"….I don't know about that. I don't have right to answer your question." Daitokuji heaved a sigh. "By the way, it's really silly that we can't do stray duel in this town. Silly human rule. What a burden." He said, "Juudai, prepare yourself."

"What? Oh…" Juudai felt the presence of spirit that was not materialized by any magical power of duelist. It uses its own essence. It meant that it was a real spirit who had wondered to this world.

'_I can't use my duel disk since it will break the law…'_ Juudai thought, '_I have to use my current original power…But how if anyone knows I'm using it? He or she will know easily that I'm…strange. What should I do?'_ Juudai looked secretly at her surrounding. This street was not so crowded, and she couldn't see something suspicious between the skyscrapers around her. But she could sense something _odd_ was moving away.

"Would you change your mind to have a journey with me?" Daitokuji teased.

"No. Just wait and see, I'll prove it to you that I can do it."

Right after Juudai said that, suddenly a big man who walked beside her had blank eyes and attacked Juudai with his fist. Juudai dodged it and punched that man right in the chin. He fell down.

Juudai ran away to the dark alley as many people started to attack her. 'W_hat a cunning enemy…controlling person who doesn't have high magical ability like that. I have to destroy the source of this as soon as possible, unknowingly.'_ She thought, focusing her magical sense to locate the troublemaker.

Seeing people in huge crowd chased Juudai, even a buttler between them started to throw knives which Juudai dodged by a mere inch, Manjoume screamed, "JUUDAI WATCH OUT! HANG IN THERE I'M COMING! DAMN! What's wrong with those people?" He ran to that alley, knocking out anyone who's in his way. It's easy since they didn't have intention to attack him. They wanted to get Juudai.

That was unexpected; Juudai somewhat happy that Manjoume wanted to protect her. But his presence at this time was really NOT right. She ran as fast as she could. As she was fully feed, her speed was doubled than the previous day when she was hungry.

Juudai finally spotted the spirit which emitted the power to control those people; it was on the unused skyscraper in front of her.

Manjoume was still screaming behind her.

"Argh…it can't be helped." Juudai touched her card collections in her back pack, feeling the presence of 'shadow spell' trap card and took it. She planted her magic directly and threw it to the ground. _'In this chaos, no one will see what I've done.'_ She thought.

When her chaser passed through the trap card, it's activated. All of them were tied by countless chain, including Manjoume.

Juudai entered the building and quickly greeted by a bat-winged, dark brain shaped spirit.

"…Brain Jacker. No wonder." Juudai rummaged her bag.

The brain spirit attacked her with dark aura. Juudai blocked it using his magical power only, "Do you this only can bring me down? Don't underestimate me just because my condition is like this." She took out spell card 'chain strike', "a bit different but it has the essential part to attack." She activated it in her hand.

Five chains out of nowhere pierced the brain spirit. It shrieked for a moment then vanished into smoke.

"JUUDAI! JUUDAI!"

The girl turned around in worry. Manjoume was there out of breath (Juudai really ran fast!). "Ma..Manjoume, do you see it?"

"Yeah…" He walked approaching Juudai. That girl was so afraid of what might be the next.

"That's really strange. Why do those people attack you all of the sudden? I have knocked all of them out by the way. Just…calm down." Manjoume put his hand on Juudai's shoulder.

"Oh? Uh…um…thanks." Juudai smiled as best as she could in her condition.

"Now let us go to Daitokuji-sensei, he must be worried about you. I know he can't match your speed in running, he must be left behind there out of breath." Manjoume pushed Juudai to walk first.

"Yeah, he must be." Juudai smiled widely and walked away.

Manjoume followed silently behind her. He felt the remaining of trap card 'shadow spell' beneath his black jacket pocket.

'_None of those weak people is a duelist…it must be hers.'_ he eyed Juudai silently, _'Juudai, actually…what are you hiding?'_

_

* * *

_

-to be continued-

* * *

thanks for reading and being so patient to me m(_)m


End file.
